Old and New Life
by DeepShadeOfJade
Summary: Dannielle Carter is back, Damon is by her side, and new troubles lie ahead, how will they cope and will they survive through them?  Sequel to 'Vampire's Band Girl' Read before this one or it won't make sense. Damon/OC
1. Since Then

**Dannielle POV**

"Damon, get the hell off of me, NOW!" She shrieked at the vampire who currently straddled her waist, pinning her arms above her head, on the floor of the lounge in the Boarding House.

"It's punishment." He grinned slyly at the ginger human under him, sending dancing thrills down her spine, she hated and loved him at the same time, but that would not stop her.

"Punishment for what exactly, Demon?"

"You left this morning without giving me a good morning kiss." He pouted his lip at her making him look ridiculous.

Damon had gone all spoilt on her since she left her superstar career and started to remember things of her past like his fear of bunnies, which he is currently trying to overcome to prove her a point.

"That's it? Really Damon? I'll have to set the bunnies on you for that."

He tensed at her threat and she just laughed.

"That was a low blow."

"So is attacking me off guard when I enter the house. So stick that in your blood bag and suck it Mr. Salvatore." Her chin poked out in defiance.

"I'll have to bite you now." He stated matter of factly.

"Why would you do that?"

"It would be good."

"Huh?"

"I didn't say it would be good for you." With that he leant in and licked her veins on show… then Stefan walked in.

"Couldn't you two at least take it into a bedroom before you start getting hot?"

"Damon how about we go upstairs then? I think if Stefan wants us to get a room we'll use his."

"Sounds like a plan."

Stefan groaned, "at least let me get out of the door before you have sex in the lounge, clean up behind yourselves please." He called from the door.

Damon looked back down at her with a grin, "now we have the whole house to ourselves, what do you want to do?" He looked at her suggestively.

"I have an idea Mr. Salvatore."

"Yeah, and what would that be Ms. Carter?" He purred while leaning closer to her face, his hot breath mixing with her own.

She leaned back and grinned, "first of all we could call Caroline, Bonnie and Elena, get some snacks and watch Twilight and New Moon."

He groaned and leaned back away from her, his eyes glaring at her.

"Really, I hate that movie, they're all ninnies."

"You take me way too seriously sometimes; I mean everyone does, especially when just the other week we were at the beach, you were getting lunch and this really obese guy stood in front of my sun and I said 'Oh my god, it's a solar eclipse.' He took it way too seriously and stormed off in a huff, I mean what is that about?"

"You're evil, almost as bad as me, I admire that."

"I was being honest."

"You can be too honest you know?"

"You love me for me though, right?"

"I don't know? Do I?"

"Damon."

"Yes I bloody love you, you mad woman, why do I always have to tell you that?"

"Its nice to hear it, now come here."

Her hands wound in his hair and pulled him closer to her until his face was millimetres from hers, then he closed the distance between them. The kiss was slow and passionate, full of all the things that they can't tell each other in words but in actions.

His hands slid down to her waist as he pulled her up so he was standing and wrapped her legs around his waist in one swift movement.

Then she was flat on her back on his bed surrounded by his black silk sheets. He smiled down at her then kissed her again, slowly unfastening her shirt and letting it float to the floor slowly followed by the rest of their clothes.


	2. Suprise

**Dannielle POV**

Her eyes were groggy as she tried to rub the sleep that currently smothered them. When it was gone, a white hand came up and wrapped around her wrist, securing it tightly and pulling it down to a set of perfect, warm lips that kissed it tenderly. Shivers travelled up her spine and back down again at his lips on her wrist, slowly making their way up her arm and to her collar bone, canine teeth gently grazing the skin at her throat, she groaned and tilted her neck up closer to his teeth, inviting him.

Strong hands cupped the back of her neck lifting her slowly to his lips, before he carefully bit into her flesh.

Adrenaline coursed through her system, sensations of blood being pulled from her body and sustaining someone else made the experience a drug in itself.

Too soon he pulled away and looked down at her, crimson blood dripping from his chin, still in vampire form, she let her fingers trace the contours of his inhuman face.

He licked the remaining crimson elixir from his face, then he got off of her and pulled her up behind him.

He spun her under his arm once then caught her in his iron grip leaning closer, closer and closer into a kiss, just one more inch then…

…moans could be heard from Stefan's room, moans of lust and love, so loud that they shook the house.

Damon looked at her, annoyed, she just laughed at his face and the sound coming from Stefan's room.

"It's not funny, since Elena has been coming over more that is all I have been hearing, 'oh god Stefan… More… Uh uh uh… Harder.' It is sick." He grimaced then looked at her grinning face.

"Think how Stefan felt when you brought home dinner and entertainment, he probably felt even worse because of what you did to them."

"That was the past, I have you now, and I've changed."

"Yeah, from a self serving psychopath vampire, to a self serving psychopath vampire with protectiveness issues."

"Touché little miss." He nibbled at her nose. "Any way, I have a surprise for you."

She beamed at him, genuinely curious, she let him lead her out of the room and down the stairs into his private study that only they had a key for. Curiosity was gnawing at her flesh now, letting little showers of nerves serge at her mind.

When they entered there was a cleared area with an ornament filling it covered in a silken white blanket.

Damon placed both his hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes and spoke ever so softly, "happy birthday beautiful." She had completely forgotten it was her birthday, last time she checked it was three weeks away and Damon had just gotten rid of Cameron, with James' help.

She stared in shock as he pulled the shimmering material off of a brand new shiny piano set with golden writing on it saying: _la musica del gioco bella quanto voi è _: meaning play music as beautiful as you are, in Italian.

She ran and jumped onto Damon giving him the biggest bear hug she could.

"So I take it you like it then?"

"Like is an insult to how I feel right now about this."

He grinned is seductive grin at her as he held her up by her thighs, he gently pecked her on the lips then sat her down on the piano stool.

"Play to me." He ordered her, so she did, carefully playing the keys and staring the lyrics she had written for him;

'Everybody needs inspiration,

Everybody needs a song.

A beautiful melody,

When the night's so long.

'Cause there is no guarantee,

That this life is easy.

Yeah when my world is falling apart.  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
And I can't find my way home anymore.  
That's when I, I, I look at you.

When I look at you,  
I see forgiveness,  
I see the truth.  
You love me for who I am,  
Like the stars hold the moon,  
Right there where they belong.  
And I know I'm not alone.

Yeah when my world is falling apart,  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.

You, appear just like a dream to me.  
Just like kaleidoscope colours,  
That cover me,  
All I need,  
Every breath that I breathe,  
Don't you know you're beautiful!

Yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
I look at you, Yeah, Woah.

You, appear just like a dream to me.'

**(Miley Cyrus- When I look at you.)**

He looked down at her in shock, then a smile broke through his features.

"That was beautiful, now it is time for you to get ready for your party."

"One more song."

"Fine." He said as he took the stool next to hers, then Elena and Stefan peeked through the door and smiled at her as she started to play.

'I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes  
makes it so hard not to cry  
and as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do  
Hmm … Wow

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear ... oh

Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say … heaaahh .. hoooo whoooo

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear ... ooooooooooohhh

Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say.'

**(Leona Lewis- Run.)**

They both grinned when she saw them and blushed intensely, hiding her face behind Damon's shoulder.

"It's nice to hear you sing again Danni, it's been ages, are they new?" Elena asked not pausing to let anyone else talk; she was overly excited as Dannielle hadn't been in the singing mood since she left the band, but how could she say no to a gift this amazing? She couldn't, it was that simple, she just couldn't.

"Um, yeah, they are, um, new." She smiled slightly at Elena.

"They're awesome, we came down as soon as we heard you."

Before she could answer Damon butted in, "awe, how sweet, you stopped raping each other to listen to her, don't forget to come to her party, maybe you won't mind going half an hour with out jumping each other."

Stefan glowered at him, "what's gotten in to you Mr. Moody?" Dannielle asked before anyone could start a fight.

His shoulders tensed before relaxing and smiling again, "nothing, now go get ready. There is a dress in the wardrobe that James and Anna bought for you to wear."

Damon had barely known James all that long, but she could tell that he truly liked him and James the same.

She nodded and left the room.


	3. Change

**Dannielle POV**

She looked at herself in the mirror, the dress was beautiful; black silk wrapped tightly around her waist leading up into a halter top with no back, showing her pale flesh, the skirt stopped above her knees. She accessorised it with purple, torn tights and black converse boots. Her hair was straightened and tied into a high pony tail on the top of her head, while her new bangs covered her forehead.

She quickly applied some dark purple lipstick and black eyeliner, that was all, and then she went back downstairs to meet Damon who was escorting her to her party, everyone else was already there; Caroline, bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Tyler, Mat, James, Anna, Jeremy, Aunt Jenna, Sheriff Forbes, and many other members of Mystic Falls.

When she reached the top of the stairs her breath hitched, Damon stood there in black jeans and leather boots, but he wore a dark purple button up shirt- they matched.

His eyes scanned her as she drew closer to him, feeling shyer by the minute; as soon as she reached him she hid her head behind his back.

His hand slid under her chin pulling her up to look at him, his electric blue eyes probed hers, she couldn't hide the slight blush that crept alone her cheek bones, he grinned at this before kissing her gently on the lips. He pulled away, but she pulled him back to her again, they just stood like that for a while, kissing softly before Dannielle had to pull away for air.

"C'mon Danni, we have to go, they'll think I stole you for very selfish reasons if we don't show."

"I don't care." She leant in again and kissed him some more.

Once she pulled back he spoke again, "yeah well I do, I spent a lot of time arranging this with a lot of whiny people, so you are going and you're going to enjoy it."

"By whiny people, do you mean Caroline?" He smirked at her and nodded slightly, "it better not be a pink party Damon." At this comment he sent his booming laugh echoing through the currently empty house.

"Let's go." With that he ran her off at vampire speed towards the Grill.

Inside was amazing, black drapes covered the windows with gold streamers against them letting light reflect around the room from the disco ball that spun around in time with the music playing; Kat DeLuna- In The End.

Tables and chairs were moved to the side of the room to make way for a bigger dance floor, where people were currently moving to the rhythm. The bar was laid with many alcoholic and non- alcoholic beverages and many beautifully wrapped presents.

On a table in the corner, a whole buffet of food was prepared for when people got hungry.

She looked around to Damon and flung her arms around his neck, he looked down at her pleased with her reaction to the party. Slowly he leaned down to kiss her on the lips, then…

… A tiny throat clearing interrupted them just when they were about to touch. She looked over to Caroline who currently stood there, hands on hips, looking at her expectantly.

"Yes, Carrie?"

"You have to say hi to all of the guests before you go and snog that idiot."

"I thought this was my birthday, can't I do what I want, please?" She batted her eyelashes at her best friend."

"Once you have greeted everyone, and opened your presents."

"How about we do the presents then the kissing and leave the guests to Elena."

"No, now come on, please."

"Oh, alright, fine." Caroline reached her hand and pulled her off to the many guests, while they made small talk and mingled with the crowd, Damon watched from a distance, his brother next to him.

When time came for present opening, Dannielle squealed like a little girl on Christmas morning, she adored presents.

They came as;

-From Elena and Stefan; the whole collection of the _Vampire Academy _books, she had been wanting them for ages.

-From Caroline and matt; a blood red top saying _I'm in love with a vampire._ She laughed at this while Caroline gave her a knowing wink.

-From Bonnie and Tyler; a cuddly toy Spot the dog, she loved him since she was a baby, and they also gave her a Harry Potter wizard cloak and wand set with additional spells.

-From Caroline's father; she got leather Prada bag.

-Sheriff Forbes; got her a box of self defence equipment, she giggled to herself at this, she had mentioned when she was younger to her that she wanted to be a police woman once.

-Jenna and Alaric; a black and gold knitted jumper that hung below then knees.

-Jeremy got her a pair of black and pink trainers she had had her eyes on for a while, they were decorated with a pink checked rose and mini silver gems.

She opened the rest of her presents after that, thanked everyone, then she blew the candles out on her cake and stole two pieces, one for her and one for Damon before it vanished.

He was waiting for her in the corner and smiled when she came over.

"You do realise I don't eat cake, right?"

"Oh, I know, but they don't and it's going to have to be eaten by some one." She smiled at him deviously.

"Sneaky, I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of me too." She said as she started eating the cake.

"Come with me."

"Where?" He didn't listen, just held his hand out to her, which she took quietly and followed him out the door.

He led her to a small area in the outlining forest, it was dark out, the sun was just setting, in the middle of a patch of grass that lay under an opening in the trees ling was a small blanket covered in pillows.

Damon led her there, the field was covered in daisies, and stars were just beginning to show in the sky.

He pulled her down beside him on the blanket and laid her head on his chest.

"This is our field, isn't it Damon."

"I'm glad you remember, when did you first show me this place?"

"July 16th, 1987 I'd met you three months previously and wanted to show you my getaway, you followed me and laid right here while I made a daisy chain, that was fun."

"One of my favourite memories of being with you." He gently stroked his hand over her left cheek while they look up at the stars.

After a while a question popped up in Danni's head, "Damon?"

"Hmm?" He moved under her, she took this opportunity to sit up and look down on him, her fiery hair creating a curtain from the on looking stars.

"As Katherine isn't in the tomb," she had found out about this about a month ago, Damon had told her why he originally came here as she had asked, he had completely opened up to her and she saw something that no one ever has, his soul, or what was left of it, it was so black and bleak, there were only a few golden shining stars among it that kept his humanity present. Once she mentioned _her_ name his body tensed and he sat up next to her, his face inches from hers, he nodded for her to go on, "do you think she'll come back for you, I mean she doesn't like me very much and she, by the way you explained her to me, she wouldn't want you to move on… she thinks you're her property."

"Is that what has been worrying you?" She nodded; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him before he lay down once again, her red hair fell over her left shoulder, landing of the grass in a wavy heap, "I couldn't care what she wants, I belong to no one," Dannie raised and incredulous eyebrow at him, "fine, I belong to you, happy?"

"Ecstatic, are you going to go find her?" He shook his head while playing with a stand of her hair.

"Why would I want to, I've got all I need for all eternity, which brings me to another question… what are you going to do about forever?"

"What do you mean Damon?" She asked while leaning in closer to him, her fingers playing with his bangs, moving them from his electric blue eyes.

"You're going to grow old, I'm going to live forever, what do you want to do about that?" She shot back immediately and fell off of his lap onto the grassy earth behind her, Damon sat up and faced her, he knew she wouldn't be happy about his question, but he wasn't expecting this, "Let me explain, I have had you and lost you too many times now, I don't know what will happen to you in another life, I might not find you and I don't want to have to ever give you up again."

"Cameron is dead now, I have no threats Damon," he shook his head slightly, "okay, so who's going to hurt me now?"  
"Katherine," her eyes turned to slits not believing him, "she killed you in one life… I think, you see, I found you with your neck… yeah well you get the idea… anyway, there was a familiar scent, there was a head of familiar brown hair and the same stealth, the figure was walking away from you, when I got up to chase, the thing was gone with a slight giggle, I flipped it off as a stray vamp that I would kill later, only to find out a couple of months ago she wasn't in the tomb, which means it is a very good chance it was her, so you need to be able to fend for yourself."

"And you wish to change me for selfless reasons?" she huffed.

"No, for very selfish reasons, but the story is true." Grumbling she got up, he reached up to her hand and turned her back around to face him, "where are you going?"

"If you're going to change me we are not doing it out here, I want to be comfy," was all she said before pulling him up behind her.

"You're serious?" He asked while standing in front of her, hands cupping her face, seeing any signs of hesitation, he saw none.

"I want to be with you forever, simple as."

"You've thought about this?"

"Of course I have, what am I meant to do when you're not around and I'm under house arrest just because I did something funny."

"Getting arrested is not funny."

"Yes it is, seeing as you had to bail me out along with Caroline." She stood there and reminisced the memory of her and Caroline going out on a car ride, the road was empty so they sped up, police car suddenly emerged from a side road and chased them, they pulled over immediately and knew what was going on.

Damon came half an hour after she had called him with her phone call, he watched as the two girls sat there giggling in the same cell, the police officer lecturing him on keeping them on a leash while he tried to hold back his laughter, pulling a sour face in the process, "it really was a funny memory Damon."

"Whatever, let's get you home."

**Damon POV**

He pulled her up on his back and ran to the Boarding house; straight into his room and he sat her down on the bed, looking deeply into her eyes, she nodded, he leaned towards her neck and bit down into her soft pale skin.

Once he had drunk enough for the change he bit down on his wrist, put his hand behind her head for support and raised the blood to her lips; she drank immediately, eyes closed, when he pulled his wrist away, her lips were covered in blood, he smiled at the image.

"Danni… I have to kill you now, I promise it won't hurt." Was all he said before he got her head in his hands and broke her neck, she lay lifeless on his bed, he got a cloth and wiped the blood from her lips.

Once he was sure she was comfortable, or well as comfortable as you can be with a broken neck, he went over to his old box of treasures and got out the extra Lapis Lazuli ring Emily Bennett had given his once he had finished the transition, she had said he might need it one day and she wouldn't be around to give it to him. He hadn't know what she meant then but took it with a smile, now he understood, she knew he would move on and have to give it to Danni.

It was the same as his, but it was smaller. With the ring in hand, he sat next to her form on the bed until she began to stir, he gently shook her until her eyes opened her blue eyes and gazed at him.

"Y'know, I really don't ever want to die again, can we cut that from the agenda Damon?" He smirked and nodded, Danni the sat up and faced him.

"Can I ask you something," her head nodded, that was all Damon needed, he slid off of the bed and knelt down on one knee in front of her while holding the ring out in front of her, for the first time in ages he felt nervous, "Danielle Carter, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife for all eternity?" He looked up into her eyes filled with love, she nodded frantically, "good," he then stood up and slipped the ring on her left hand fourth finger where it will stay forever.

"Damon, I'm thirsty, can I get someone to eat?"

"As long as you don't kill them, Stefan would be really pissed."

"You'll have to stop me, I have a knack for getting carried away." He smiled at her, took her hand and lead her to an alley where there was a couple making out, within a second he was behind them and compelling them to stay quiet and let them feed.

**Dannielle POV**

She wandered over to where the couple were and watched as Damon punctured two neat holes into the mans neck before passing him to her, the blood oozed out and looked so inviting, the crimson shone from the moons reflection, tentatively she leant down and pressed her lips to the wound, the blood didn't taste bad, it tasted amazing, she drank and drank the beautiful juice until she was pulled away, she hissed at her intruder before realising it was Damon, carefully she pulled away from the man and out of the alley, her hand raised and removed the blood from her lips.

Damon compelled the people to forget and took her hand again, "well done, you have good control Danni. Do you want to run?"

Suddenly a smile lit up her features before she took off pulling Damon until her got over the shock and ran next to her.

Trees passed her by as she entered the forest, dust particles danced around her, she could see it all with perfect clarity, her eyes looked up to the stars where more of the precious gems were visible to her now, then she looked down to the ground where all the bugs and animals lay around, it was like nothing she had ever seen before, a whole new world. Too soon they were outside the Boarding house, she could hear Stefan and Elena talking to Bonnie, Caroline, Mattie and Tyler… apparently she had been missed so much they thought something bad had happened.

Shaking her head she walked straight into the room they were talking about her and smiled.

"Hey guys."


	4. Becoming of the Night

**Stefan POV**

**Hi readers, I am going to change from writing in 3****rd**** person to 1****st****, just because it's easier for me now, sorry for the confusion.**

Elena, dear Elena has been panicking for the past half hour as to where Danni was, so was Bonnie and Caroline, Matt and Tyler had gone out to look again, but I had stayed to calm the girls, Bonnie's magic wasn't working on Danni which just raised the tension again, me on the other hand knew where she was, with that brother of mine, who I did love dearly, but know that her being with him was bad, well bad for her, good for Damon, and at least they were both happy.

What perked my attention next was the fast movement of speeding feet, one I recognised the pattern of, the other was completely new, but similar, which meant I knew what had happened… DAMON!

How could he change her, she's human and doesn't deserve this?

My thoughts were cut off when they wandered through the door, Danni looking around idly, probably getting used to her new eyesight strength, when she noticed us, she uttered two words; "Hey Guys."

Her appearance was completely… predatory now, the others saw it too; her skin was paler, more of a porcelain with little rosy cheeks- fresh from feeding probably- than the very subtle bronzed tan she had; her hair was shinier, not that it wasn't shiny before, and it had more vibrancy to it, a bit more like a golden sunset; her lips were more defined against her skin, more of a plump pink; her teeth shone, perfect little white teeth, they just held more threat now; her eyelashes were darker, making them thicker, this made her eyes pop out; her eyes had more life to them and slightly more malice; her posture was more elegant and ready; the way she walked in was ever more graceful; any freckles she had have just completely gone; there was also the little ring- if you could separate all of these different things, you could tell she was of the night, a vampire.

Bonnie ran up to hug her first, but once she did she retreated immediately, horror clear on her face; "what did he do to you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine Bon Bon." Bonnie shook her head furiously then turned on Damon.

"You changed her, she was fine the way she was, you had to change her for your own ends, this is Vicky all over again, you monster."

Then Caroline jumped in, "Damon, why do you have to hurt us all so much, I mean c'mon, she had a good life, she had a good career, why screw it up?"

"Guys leave it alone," Danni grumbled, "he saved my life."

"What do you mean Danni?" Caroline asked, if you looked close enough, you could just see the flicker in Damon's face, she was lying to them and he didn't know what she was going to say, oh this should be good.

"I was hit by a drunk driver when we left from the party, I was going to bleed to death but Damon dragged me off and changed me, I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for Damon, you should thank him really." I automatically noticed a little smirk trying to make its way onto my dear Brother's face.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Caroline cried as they all rushed up to hug her, I shook my head at them and then with it signalled for Damon to follow me, which he did with a grin plastered on his lips.

"What do you want Little Brother?" He drawled to me, boredness clear on his face.

"Why Damon, why do it to her?" my voice shout whispered to his brother.

"Because I am not going to lose her again, and she agreed to it, she was just waiting for me to ask Brother."

"Well, you better make sure she doesn't kill anyone, also congratulations."

"What?"

"I say the ring on her finger, you proposed, she said yes, congratulations." I then walked up closer to his brother and hugged him, he felt Damon slowly return the hug, when he pulled back he had something very rare on his face, a genuine smile and it was meant for me, my heart tugged at this, I hadn't seen one in one hundred and forty five years and it warmed my heart, "When are you telling the others?"

"When she's ready…" suddenly I heard a huge scream that came from the other room, it was a high pitched 'OMG' scream which meant, "they found out."

"Don't underestimate the power of Caroline's eye for jewellery."

"I'll remember that Brother." Then I walked back in the room to see a slightly blushing Danni and three ecstatic girls who were hopping around her, Damon walked past him and enveloped her in a hug, he looked completely content, it was nice, I then walked up and did the same for Elena and just then Matt and Tyler walked in, relief clear on their faces when they saw Danni. Matt then hugged Caroline from behind, she leant into him while Tyler did the same for Bonnie, everyone was happy.

Half an hour later, Tyler, bonnie, Caroline and Matt had gone home, Damon and Danni were in their rooms, and Elena was wrapped in my arms, fiddling with my ring with complete curiosity.

**Damon POV**

Danni was in her room changing into her pyjamas, then she settled into her bed, sitting on my bed shirt and trousers on the floor, wearing only my boxers, my silk sheets seemed empty without her with me, but for some reason we both went to our own beds, I have no idea why and I bet she doesn't either.

I looked out of my window, clouds covered all of the stars now, no moon showed, I saw small dust particles flying around in the darkness and slight wind that blew through the crack in my hatched window.

Sighing I got up off of my bed, sleep evading me completely, I went out of my room and down the hall to Danni's, I know she could hear me, she made no move to welcome me in, probably 'cause she knows I'll walk in anyway- I did, she was sitting on her bed as well, vacantly staring out of her window into the forest, her room was ebbed in darkness, she didn't move at all when I entered so I walked over and sat beside her, nothing, I wrapped my arms around her waist, nil, pulled her onto my lap, nada, turned her face to mine and pecked her on the lips, nichts, grumbling I adjusted my position and licked the side of her face, that got a reaction; she jumped off of my lap and squealed wiping her face extremely quickly.

"Well at least you know I'm here now." I said sarcastically, earning myself and glower and sap right across the face, it actually hurt, my hand instantly went up to My left cheek to nurture the redness that was probably there, it didn't only physically hurt, it hurt my feelings a bit, but I brushed that off. "What the hell was that for Dannielle Frankie Carter, please enlighten me?"

"You got a reaction, now I got one…" she looked at me, her glare turning softer, "I'm sorry Damon, I was just thinking and you annoyed me." She walked over to me, standing tentatively before me, I guess slightly nervous.

"It's okay Cara, you're new to this vampire thing, your emotions will be a it haywire for a while, come here," my voice demanded while my hand reached and grabbed her wrist before pulling her onto the bed, I crawled up to the head board and rested there before pulling her again so she was straddling me, "what were you thinking about, Cara?"

"Katherine, isn't it weird for you knowing she is out there now?" I shook my head.

"It's more weird that of all things you would think of that, usually when someone gets engaged they think about white frilly dresses, not their fiancés deranged ex."

"True that, but I'm not normal."

"No," my hand reached up to cup her face, she leant into it slightly, closing her shining eyes, "you're something else, something that is the most precious thing ever, and that is why Katherine doesn't matter." She sighed deeply, her lips pressed against my palm in a loving kiss before she readjusted and was laying her back on my chest, her hands grabbed one of mine, the left one, and started playing with my fingers, I closed my eyes and fell asleep with the slight tingle of her hands touching mine.


	5. Taken

**Dannielle POV**

I could sense that right not I was currently asleep, no waking up, in Damon's arms, I rolled over so my chin was resting on his chest as it rose and fell peacefully.

I glanced over to my clock, 4:30 in the morning; if I'm quiet enough I could get out of his arms and go hunting. Just thinking of hunting brought the itching of my canines, the veins around my eyes and also the almost painful and insufferable fire in my throat back.

Sighing I shifted and slid out of his arms delicately and watched them wrap around a pillow that was encased with my old scent, quickly I changed into a pair of black track pants with _Princess _written in gems on the back, a white vest top covered in skulls and the track pants jacket, which was plain and finished just above my hips so you could see the bottom of my vest top.

Then I tied my long hair up into a ponytail, letting it fall wavy down my back. Then I slipped on my grey converse, looked in the mirror and I was set to go.

I turned once to look at Damon, remembering I slapped him really hard last night, I cringed at the memory then sighed in relief as I heard him mutter my name and roll over.

Shaking my head I ran down the stairs and bumped into Stefan; "Oh hey Stef, where you going?" I asked now taking in his grey track jacket and water proof track pants.

"Hunting, where are you going?"

"Hunting, I might try the bunny diet, I was thinking of giving it a fair shot, like I will have people, I won't kill them, but also I will eat Bambi every now and then, can I come with you?"

"Yeah, c'mon," he held out his hand to, I took it and we started running, I was slightly faster than him so I was pulling him slightly until we slowed to a jog in the raining forest.

"What now?" I asked over the wind, knowing full well he'll hear me.

"Now, you be a good little girl while we take you to our Mistress." A menacing voice echoed from behind me, I turned so quickly, there was a man with brown hair and stubble standing behind us, "before you ask who I am, I'm Blake."

"Yeah," then there were many vampires surrounding us, "who's your Mistress?"

"Katherine of course," Crap! Well this is going to end badly.

"Stefan, any bright ideas?" I mumbled to him where he was covering my back, we both knew there was no way we are going to get out of this one.

"Oh no, this is where we hit the little snag, Katherine doesn't want Stefan… yet, she wants you and Elena, she already has the Dopple-Ganger. We acquired her earlier today." I heard Stefan growl, "if the boy leaves now, we won't have to hurt him…"

"No, you have Elena I want her back now!" Suddenly we were both injected with this clear substance; it coursed through my blood stream, burning everything in it's path, my legs went weak and I collapsed in some arms, I looked up to a pale face, young, about nineteen, he had white blonde hair and brown eyes, he dragged me over to Blake, I managed to catch a glimpse of Stefan on the floor, he looked at me sorry before he completely fell to the ground, gripping it tight trying to get to. He looked up again and shook my head; he knew what I meant _save your strength and get to Damon._

He nodded and pretended to collapse completely while I got dragged out of the forest and shoved into a tinted windowed car.

There was a vampire on either side of me and in front of me, no way out, I slumped slightly, one of them looked at me sorry, he was on my right, he carefully moved so his arms were wrapped around me comfortingly, the other looked at us and just shrugged it off as him keeping an eye on me. I gingerly leant on him seeing as he was my only comfort.

They drove for hours and hours.

**Stefan POV**

I watched out of the corner of my eye as they dragged her off, she didn't struggle, she just let it happen, when they were out of sight I used all of my strength to try and reach Damon; _"Damon, help, hunting in forest, Danni, stray vamps working for eternal whore came injected with ver… vervain, Danni taken."_

And that was all I could do for now in my weakened state on the floor, I waited for five minutes that felt like forever in hell, then extremely fast footfalls were heard, only slightly then I was being lifted from the ground to face the grim face of my brother.

I slumped again, he ran over to the bushes where a buck was, broke it's neck and gave it to me, I reached for it, bit into it's furry neck, that was one of the downsides of feeding off of an animal, fur balls, I drank the blood greedily while my brother watched; it swam down my throat and into my system, numbing the burning that was engulfing my veins, once it was dry I dropped it to the floor and faced the wrath of my brother, but it never happened instead he sighed and asked me just one question; "what happened?" he wasn't even violent about it, he seemed scared.

I told him the whole series of events from when I bumped into Dannielle, it's only then I noticed my brother was just wearing jeans, must have come straight away then.

I then explained the part about Katherine and watched as he stiffened.

"I hate to say it Stefan, but we need the witch." With that we ran over to Bonnie's and knocked on her door.


	6. Lost

**Dannielle POV**

I was in a cellar, with ropes covered in that clear substance dripping off of them, whatever it is it really does burn.

"It is vervain," I looked over to a slumped Elena sitting in the corner, ropes around her wrists as well, she's been working for the past hour to get them off, "what I don't get is why they want us?"

"It's Katherine; she wants us dead, probably just a little fun before hand."

"You're smart one you are," came a sickly sweet voice from the cell door," and that fun is going to start in a couple of hours when the Salvatore brothers get here, they're smart enough to figure out who it is and where I would go."

Then she was gone, "Elena," she looked at me, "have you got those ropes off yet?" I whispered to her, she nodded, "you won't survive long in here as a human, if you're a vampire you'll have a better chance."

"I need human blood to complete the transition."

"Simple, we take some of your human blood out before I change you, then you feed from it once you have been changed, duh."

"It could work," she contemplated it over before nodding and standing up, " where will we put the blood, I have a bottle in my back pocket, there was a vampire in the car here who gave it to me with a wink, that should do it, it also has a spare lapis lazuli ring in it."

"Okay, I'll get it." She reached into my back pocket, pulled out the clear bottle with the ring in it, she put the ring on the ground, "and how will I bleed." I looked at her nonchalantly, she raised an eyebrow before giving me her wrist to bite, I bit deeply causing there to be an even blood flow, she held her wrist over the entrance of the bottle and the blood pored in. "Wait, how are you going to bleed?"

"I've been out of these ropes for the past half an hour, I just kept them on encase she bitch came down."

"I'm proud of you and not surprised at you sneakiness at all."

I nodded took a small amount of her blood because she's lost a lot already and then bit into my wrist before feeding it to her and breaking her neck.

She lay lifeless on the floor, I slipped the ring onto her middle finger and waited, her blood taunting me, but I left it because she needs it more than me.

**Damon POV**

"So we know it's Katherine doing this, where would she go?" I asked while pacing around the room.

"She likes theatrics if that helps," and then it hit me.

"Salvatore manor, she loved it there and it's theatrical."

"Let's go," is shook my head.

"I'll go; you get James, Anna and Alaric I'll meet you there." I ran off towards my old home, if you looked closely you could see the propped up ropes drenched with vervain, that proves it, movement in Katherine's old room caught my eye and there walking out of the door was a head of wavy chocolate brown hair, she was walking down the stairs and into the old cellar, I bet that's where they are, she has a lot of back up though.

"Hey Damon," I looked to see pretty young teen vampire with blonde hair and blue eyes, Hannah, I changed her ten years ago "you're right they are in the cellar, Katherine is waiting for you and Stefan to show up before she kills them in front of you, hold on a second mate," I growl had escaped my lips without my notice, "Dannielle is going to change Elena into a vampire so she's not as helpless."

"How can she do that, I'm pretty sure they're tied up and Katherine won't be supplying them blood daily."

"Elena will store some blood in a bottle I gave her, once she's changed she'll drink that, also I gave Dannielle a knife, bottle and lapis lazuli ring to get herself out with, the ring is for Elena."

"That is clever, I'm glad I changed you ten years ago."

"Me too," then Stefan appeared next to me with Anna, James and Alaric, I saw James' face light up at her, she smiled in return. "I think you and Stefan should go in and do the whole damsel in distress saving crap, making a big scene of it, while us four go in and sneak them out, what d'ya say?" Damon nodded and looked to Stefan who was nodding as well.

We both stood up and sped into the house; luckily no alive owns it anymore and down to the cellar where a vampire Elena and Dannielle are standing, facing off with Katherine, she turned around to us and smiled, "oh, how nice of you to join us, how are my two favourite brothers?"

"Better if you had only stayed away," Stefan growled.

"Now, now don't go being rude to me I made you."

"Killed them at the same time as well," Danni snarled, Katherine turned around and back handed her so hard she shot away from us and into the wall with a painful crash, then Hannah came up to the door.

"Oh sorry Miss Pierce, I heard a crash and thought they were trying something," she said in a fake voice, Katherine turned to her and smiled.

"Ah, Hannah thanks for your concern. Would you please retrieve me Ashton and Mark, I need the boys restrained."

"Yes Miss Pierce." She was then gone and back within two minutes with James and Alaric.

"Those aren't Ashton and Mark."

"They're dead, these two are more fun and they're helping us," she sang while gesturing to herself and me.

"What are you doing Hannah; I helped you when he left."

"I asked him to leave," was all she said before Anna shot around from the corner and picked up Danni from the floor and rushed her from the room.

James went for Elena seconds after while we were left with Katherine, she was seething as she lunged for Stefan, Hannah pushed him out of the way receiving a very hard punch in the face, Stefan bumped into Alaric knocking him onto the floor, I lunged for Katherine and grabbed for her throat, she knocked me back this time, a loud crunch behind heard from the wall and my back, I think I just cracked my spine, but within seconds Katherine was on me again with a stake over my heart, suddenly she was shot off of me with a blast of magic as Bonnie stood in the door with a really pissed off expression on her face.

"Ah, the Bennett witch, how nice of you to join us," Katherine sang before lung at her, with a wave of her hand Katherine was in the wall again.

"No," Bonnie said through clenched teeth, "absolutely no one, messes with y friends and gets away with it," she screeched before waving her wrist again and passing me the stake through the air, "but you are not mine to kill." She nodded to me and I lunged at and unseeing Katherine, she bit into my neck as the stake pierced her heart, her skin started to grey and wither, she fell back with shocked eyes until they became completely lifeless.

Without a second thought I ran up to where Dannielle was facing off with two big bulking vampires, Anna choking on vervain, Elena trying to help Stefan with another vampire, Hannah and James back to back facing a vampire each, Bonnie and Alaric off to the side trying to fight.

I got one of the vampires who was trying to get to Danni but not before the other one got hold of her neck and tore, her cry was so loud it stopped everyone in their tacks as her head was torn from her body and kicked over to my feet.

My heart wrenched at it as her body slumped to the ground and the vampire laughed maniacally before running off, I briefly saw Stefan feed Anna some animal blood and James run off to get the other vampire with Anna now in tow.

My body slumped from beneath me, my heart tore into millions f little pieces and the first tear of many rolled down my cheek, a painful cry erupted in the air it took me moments to realize it was mine, I felt Stefan come up and hug along with Elena and Bonnie who were also crying, Alaric was standing there with a now returned Anna and James all silently sobbing, Hannah walked up to James willingly and hugged him, he collapsed in her arms.

_One week later_

The casket was being lowered into the ground, the likely hood of her coming back now she was changed into a vampire is very slim, I plan on travelling the world alone now, she wouldn't want me killing myself for her, she always wanted me to be happy, her funeral was open to public as well as she was so loved by her fans, her old band are here crying as well, I'm out of my leather up do and in a tux, just before people started putting soil onto her coffin I placed the daisy chain she made all those years ago on it, I had had a witch put a spell on it so it never dies until the person does, I felt Stefan hug me again as I cried onto his shoulder, my chest feeling half empty for the first time in a very long while.

And at the after party, after listening to all of the funny stories about her and what people will miss the most I left and boarded a plane to anywhere, thinking why does all this bad stuff happen to me, Stefan gets Elena for eternity and my love as to die a very painful death.

**Dannielle POV**

When I saw the other vampire fall and then felt the hands of the other vampire on either side of my head I knew this was my last glimps at Damon and he couldn't look more beautiful, the vampire moved her wrists and flexed my head, I let out a cry of pain and saw as everyone stopped what they were doing and watched in horror, elena unconsciously stepped forwards, another small sob escaped my lips before everything wet dark and painful, the only thing I heard was a cry from Damon.


	7. Epilogue

**Damon POV= 2110= 100 years later.**

I was lying in a field thinking, I do that all of the time now, think, feed but never seduce, it isn't right anymore, Stefan and Elena are married and in Egypt at the moment, Bonnie married that Tyler while Caroline that Matt, I know I remembered his name now, they died about thirty odd years ago, I went to each of their funerals and bumped into Elena, she offered a sad smile and then I was gone again. I'm just a shadow now, my eyes look dead as I look up at the sunset now.

A slight crunch of leaves caught my attention but I flogged it off as an animal, but light dancing footfalls kept on coming in my direction, I may be a sad vampire but I still put up a good fight.

I felt for her engagement ring on the chain around my neck when I heard a small giggle, it sounded like hers but I knocked it off as the wind playing tricks on me, it does that all of the time.

"Hi, my name's Dannielle. Are you just going to ignore me?" asked a childish voice from just behind me, I nodded and carried on staring at the sky, "well that is no way to treat your fiancée," she sang again, this little person is not my fiancée, I growled.

I closed my eyes in frustration and felt this annoying thing straddle my waist, I opened my eyes in a dart as she stroked my hair, I knocked her off of me and straddled her now, if she wants a death wish I'll give it to her.

When I looked down at the face I was shocked, it's her with blonde hair haloing around her head, she smiled up at me with those same electric blue eyes.

"Well isn't someone a little forward, and I want my ring back mister," she laughed after poking my nose, suddenly she topped and looked worried, "aren't you happy to see me?" she asked, stupid woman is going to be the death of me, instead of saying that I kissed her, I kissed her so much that the electricity that shoots through us burnt my heart and made it beat once before stopping, it scolded my lips as I pulled away seeing her lips slightly swollen as well, she beamed up at me and stroked my hair.

I wound my arms around her waist and pulled her up into a sitting position before pulling the ring from my neck and slipping it onto her finger with a kiss of the tip.

She wound her arms around me and kissed me again before pushing me down so I was lying and she lay on my chest, her hair blowing in the wind as I watched her and she watched me, our gazes never parting and they never will for the rest of eternity.

**So Dannielle and Damon made it through the tough and even immortal death, this is going to be my last story on the two and I'm sorry it's so short, but I thought I'd just finish them up and let them be.**

**Please review, I would love to hear from you.**

**From Jade2410**


End file.
